


why/ why/ why/ was/ he/ scared/

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Before HoO, Percy's like eleven or something idk, and scared, it's fathers day, percy's sad, poem/free verse thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Percy
Series: at the end of it all [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	why/ why/ why/ was/ he/ scared/

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikeyfangirl811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyfangirl811/gifts).



> before hoo

(there’s a big chalkboard that reads)

 **FATHER’S DAY** **  
** in r=e=a=l=l=y big letters

{and they’re bolded}

Percy 

H

A

T

E

S

‘father's day’

*maybe it was his dad’s fault*  
_or,_ maybe it was _smelly gabe’s_

or maybe it was Percy’s

(it was always Percy’s)

**they have to write a letter**

‘a’ ’l’e’t’t’e’r’ ’t’o’ ’t’h’e’i’r’

 _D_ _  
__A_  
_D_ _  
_ S

and Percy’s scared

**_SCARED_ **

why/ why/ why/ was/ he/ scared/

the other kids in class?

^they’ve already^

S

T

A

R

T

E

D

~~and he feel so s mal l~~

~~like he could be c r u sh ed~~

**(with a boot)**

**_(Gabe’s boot)_ **

\--like last year, when he gave him a card--

he snapped////he yelled

_"worthless, good for nothing brat”_

would his real dad say that?

**would his real dad love him?**


End file.
